Radio frequency (RF) communications devices are ubiquitous and used in an array of varying applications. In some applications, a frequency band is selected before a communication signal is sent to ensure no cross-over with other RF signals. In order to accomplish this, a range of frequencies is scanned to determine one suitable for sending the signal, and once identified, the signal is communicated. Generally, the scanning time is negligible in comparison to the length of the signal being sent and is not of particular concern.
Another application is one where a wide range of frequencies needs to be scanned as quickly as possible to identify potential threats or signals of interest, called full-band scanning. This application requires minimal band revisit times such that the likelihood of missing short bursts of energy is minimized. This can be accomplished in a variety of manners, but the manner applicable to this patent is in its wideband data capture capability and very fast retuning capability.
In this application fractions of a second can have a direct impact on the outcome of crucial events, the scanning time becomes an important metric. In addition, where security is an issue, a wide frequency range is also desirable. This is particularly true for military and defense applications such as cognitive radio, electronic warfare (signal jamming) and other military full-band spectrum scanning applications.
Examples of currently available prior art devices in the defense space which attempt to resolve the high-speed tuning problem include the CHAMP-WB-DRFM produced by Curtis-Wright™ Defense Solutions, the Everest SI-9138 by DRS Technologies™, the Eclipse RXR6300 by Esterline™ Corporation, the RF-7102 by Spectrum Signal Processing™, and the ExBW-Rx by Argon ST™ Inc. These prior art RF transmitting and receiving devices in the military space are typically capable of tuning in the order of 50 μs, and many cannot operate at this tuning time within a full wideband spectrum of DC-6 GHz. Some also tend to be fairly expensive and complex to produce that their integration with other devices is limited.
There is therefore a need in the art to address one or more of the above identified problems with prior art devices, and in particular to provide for a signal generation device incorporating an ultra wideband radio scanning and/or generation device capable of providing one or more advantages over the prior art, such as one or more of improved tuning times, ease of manufacture, and simplicity of design leading to lower cost systems.